


this bites

by demistories



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Vampires, and references to other vampire lore and fiction, and silly conversations that come with high school, lots of puns, the murphys are vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive: First, Connor was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i love. vampires. and a few weeks ago i talked about this au for like 4 hours and because my friends are the best, they listened to me rant. but i havent....stopped thinking about it........
> 
> and its spooky month!!! so here we are!!!!!!!
> 
> i decided to skip all the exposition and just jump in cause it was 2 am and honestly......i have two stories going which are in the exposition zone and i dont want to have another. this is just gonna be fun short chapters with some vampire kids. i hope you enjoy!

Evan ducks his chin into his scarf, burying his face deeper into the soft fabric. It’s starting to get colder, the bitter taste of winter is sharp in the air as leaves fall from the trees and overcast skies often warn of freezing rain.

He’s going to have to stop walking to school soon, so he’s embracing early morning walks while he can.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of me,” Connor says.

Evan glances over to where Connor is leaning against the side of the high school. He’s under an awning, but still wearing his trademark floppy black hat. Evan can’t stop himself from smiling.

Connor meets Evan halfway through the parking lot and tugs on the end of Evan’s scarf. “Come on, Hansen, I thought we got past this.”

Evan elbows him. “It’s cold. Just because you don’t feel it doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.”

“Someone’s snippy today.” Connor lowers his sunglasses so he can raise his eyebrows at Evan with a smirk. “Also, please tell me you did the math homework cause I said fuck it and Jared’s being a shit.”

“When isn’t he?” Evan pulls open the door to the school and Connor trails behind him, pulling off his hat and sunglasses as he stops inside. “I still can’t believe you never learned statistics before.”

Connor shrugs and stuffs his things in Evan’s locker once it’s open. “Who needs math when you’re immortal?”

Evan shrugs. “Why go to high school if you’re immortal?”

Connor groans and hits his head against the locker next to Evan’s. “Ask my parents! God what the fuck.”

“And I did do the math, by the way.” Evan pulls a notebook out of his bag and hands it to Connor. “I know you’d be good at this if you just tried. It’s almost all numbers. Counting.”

“I refuse to fall into that stereotype,” Connor mumbles as he flips through the pages.

“Zoe doesn’t,” Evan muses. “She seems pretty happy helping Alana out with counting votes for student council all the time.”

Connor snorts.

“What?”

“Ev, come on.” Connor tucks Evan’s notebook under his arm. “You’re not this oblivious.”

Evan slowly shakes his head. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Connor raises his eyebrows. “Zoe is totally in love with Al—”

“Always being around to say hi!” Zoe interrupts, draping an arm around Connor’s shoulders. She flicks him in the side of the head.

“Ow,” Connor grumbles, pulling away.

"Hello, Evan," Alana says with a smile. "I like your scarf."

Evan smiles awkwardly and reaches up a hand to brush the fabric. "Th-thanks it's getting colder."

Alana nods seriously. "I hear there's serious danger of black ice in the next few weeks, we all have to be very careful." She touches Zoe's arm. "You'll be careful when you're driving, right?"

Zoe nods. "Of course I will."

Connor gives Evan a look. Evan shakes his head.

“You stay safe too,” Alana says, turning to Connor. “You’re already an unsafe driver.”

“I’m not _un_ safe,” Connor protests. “I’m just not _completely_ safe.”

Alana gives him a flat look.

“God fine,” Connor mutters. “Stop trying to take care of me.”

Alana furrows her eyebrows. “You’re one of my closest aqu—”

“Friends,” Zoe corrects lightly.

Alana holds the straps of her backpacks. “Yes. Friends. I just want you to be safe.”

Connor blinks. “Right. It’s…fine. I’m not driving much anyway.”

“Still.”

“I’ll be safe,” Connor promises, glancing away.

Evan frowns.

“Hey homos,” Jared says, throwing his arm around Evan’s shoulder. “Homos and bi’s. But anyway,” Jared sticks his finger in Evan’s face, “don’t give the sucker your math homework.”

“Uh…” Evan looks to the notebook under Connor’s arm.

Jared glares at Connor. “Asswipe.”

Connor grins and holds up the notebook. “What this?” he asks. “You want to take _this_ from _me_?”

Jared narrows his eyes.

Zoe whacks Connor’s arm. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Connor asks innocently. “I’ll be in the library until class, I’ll get this back to you after first block, Ev.”

Evan smiles. “Yeah of course.”

Jared scowls. “He’s taking advantage of your niceness,” he mutters as Connor walks away.

Alana purses her lips. “You really shouldn’t give Connor your homework, it’s very important that he do it himself so he can really understand the information.”

Zoe makes eye contact with Evan and raises a single eyebrow.

“Just today,” Evan promises. “I won’t do it again, Lana, promise. I’ll make him ask Jared for help.”

Jared’s eyes go wide and he pushes Evan away. “Whoa _what_?!”

Evan shrugs. “You’re always going off about how good you are at math, how easy it is to balance stats and calc.”

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” Jared warns.

Evan closes his locker and locks it. “I don’t know, I think it’s a good idea.”

“I think it’s a great idea!” Alana agrees.

Jared groans loudly as Zoe laughs.

—«·»—

“Here,” Connor murmurs, slipping Evan’s statistics notebook into his hands.

Evan glances up at him. “Good?”

Connor nods. “You are a lifesaver, Hansen. Afterlife saver. Whatever.”

Evan laughs. “If you say so. It’s just some math homework. L-like fifteen problems.”

“Savior,” Connor says seriously.

“Whaaaaaat we talking about?” Jared asks, squeezing between Connor and Evan.

“What I think your blood would taste like,” Connor deadpans.

Jared blinks. “That’s someone’s kink and that’s uncomfortable.” His eyes go wide. “Is it _your_ kink?”

Connor gives Jared a look. “Why the fuck would that be kinky? It’s not sexy, Kleinman.”

“It could be,” Jared points out.

“I don’t want to be in this conversation anymore,” Evan decides.

“Vampires are sexy,” Jared argues.

Connor crosses his arms. “Do not call me that.”

“I never said you _specifically_ were sexy—”

“You literally know four vampires,” Connor interrupts. “And calling _any_ of us sexy is weird as _fuck_ do not—”

“I was talking about fictional vampires!”

Connor raises his eyebrows and Evan groans. Not again.

“Can we not—” he starts before getting cut off by Connor.

“You wanna name one?” Connor asks. “Because I swear—”

“It’s not my fucking fault if Robert Pattinson is hot,” Jared says defensively. “He was in a shitty movie that has _nothing_ to do with his genetics.”

“I am throwing myself off a cliff,” Connor deadpans.

“R-really?” Evan asks. “Of all the fictional vampires the first you went with was Edward Cullens?”

Jared throws his hands in the air. “Stop judging me!”

“Too fucking late.” Connor crosses his arms. “You dug yourself a hole.”

Evan opens his mouth and Jared shoots him a look.

“If you say it, I’ll kill you,” Jared promises.

Connor rolls his eyes. “Say it, Ev. I’ll protect you.”

Evan blinks. “I was just going to say, I always thought Jared was on Team Jacob.”

There’s a moment of pause before Connor snickers.

“I can’t believe you fucking betrayed me like that!” Jared shouts. “You traitor!”

“I— class,” Evan says, breaking away from them with a smile. “Later, I’ll talk to you later.”

As Evan rounds the corner, he can hear Connor laughing as Jared yells in protest. Evan smiles to himself. Today might be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the 3rd time ive had to say this, but im so sorry if you like twilight. no idea when the next chapter will be, bug me on [tumblr](http://heavenansen.tumblr.com/) or something if youd like idk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Connor have a talk, which means Connor and Evan have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up im dying 
> 
> i dont know whats happening here are some vampire kids and wow things got weirdly heavy for the second chapter my b
> 
> oh quick edit: apparently when i first posted this it was rated m which is....laughable honestly. this is totally teen and frankly, its only teen for swearing. my b my b
> 
> enjoy?

Zoe stops Connor before he can open the front door. He rolls his eyes and lowers his sunglasses. 

“What do you want.” 

She grips her umbrella a little tighter. “I want to tell Alana.” 

Connor stares at her. Then he scoffs and steps around her to get to the door. 

“Don’t ignore me!” she snaps. “We have to talk about this!” 

“No we don’t,” he mutters as he unlocks the door. “Mom, we’re home!” he shouts into the house. 

“Kitchen!” Cynthia responds. 

Connor turns back to Zoe. “Not while Mom is home.” 

Zoe grits her teeth. “Why  _ not _ .” 

“Because we both know there will be yelling,” he hisses. “And she doesn’t need to be involved with…this.” He gestures vaguely to Zoe. 

She makes a face, showing off her fangs. “Fine. But this isn’t over.” 

Connor shrugs and enters the house, dumping his keys and sunglasses in the bowl by the door. He tosses his hat on the dining room table. Zoe closes her umbrella and leans it against the wall after she closes the door. 

“I’m going to do homework,” Connor announces as he moves to toward the stairs.

“Sure you are,” Zoe mumbles. 

Connor flips her off and doesn’t bother turning around to see if she returned the gesture. He’s tired and he  _ does  _ have homework. Usually he doesn’t have to study much, seeing that he’s learned everything in high school a few times already, but sometimes things change and new techniques are developed and other times he just never got around to learning a subject. Like fucking statistics. 

Larry will stab him if he doesn’t pass. 

He stares at the notes Evan gave him for a little while before he gives up and goes back to reading a book he’s read fifty six times already. They’re reading it in class and he has to be careful to not spoil the ending. And he has to be careful that the teacher doesn’t catch onto the fact that he knows this book  _ incredibly _ well. 

Connor isn’t smart. He’s just had more time. 

Zoe doesn’t even bother knocking on the door, she just bursts in. 

Connor doesn’t look away from where he’s laying on the floor, reading. 

“Mom left,” Zoe says. “We have to talk.” 

“Homework,” he deadpans. 

Zoe snatches the book out of his hands and throws it over her shoulder. 

Connor props himself up on his shoulder. “What the fuck, Zo, that’s a nice edition.” 

She squats down next to him. “We  _ have _ to talk.” 

He groans and lays back down. “We really don’t.” 

She throws her hands up in the air. “Stop saying that!” 

“Then you have to stop being ridiculous!” 

“I’m not being ridiculous. Evan and  _ Jared _ know.” Zoe gives him a look. 

Connor glances at her. “We both know that was an accident. Both just…really fucking awful accidents.” 

“Would you go back in time and change it?” 

He scoffs. “I know that you don’t mess with  _ time _ , Zoe.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Zoe says softly. “I know you like the fact that they know.” 

Connor clenches his jaw. “So what?” 

Zoe sits down and crosses her legs. “What if Alana finds out accidentally?”

He frowns at her. “You can’t  _ plan _ an  _ accident _ . That’s not how this works.” 

Zoe scowls. “The only reason I’m even here telling you I’m going to do this right now is because  _ you’ll _ have to face the consequences of it too!” 

“Our parents?” 

She shrugs. “Whatever.” 

Connor sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “Zo, you’ve had plenty of relationships in the past where you didn’t tell them. Why is this different?” 

“Cause Alana is smart. She’ll know something’s up. Plus, I—” She closes her eyes tightly. “ _Ugh_ , Connor, this is one of the big ones I can feel it.” She tucks her hair behind her ears and opens her eyes. “I’m going to do it.” 

“I don’t think it’s a great idea,” Connor says softly. 

She smiles sadly. “You don’t think anything is fun.” She punches his shoulder playfully. “You’re super lame. Play it too safe.” 

“And yet I’m still here, alive. Amazing.” 

“So am I,” Zoe points out. “The difference is one of us sees what makes them happy and goes for it and the other locks themself away and lets the world keep passing them by so they don’t get hurt again.” 

Connor looks away. 

Zoe leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll let you know when I tell her so you can be ready for any questions she might have.”

* * *

 

Connor tries not to look too much at Alana. It’s kind of hard when they’re in the same english class, but he just pretends to be really invested in the class discussion. 

He glances at her as she passes in the hallway and goes tense when she waves to him between classes. 

Connor jumps when Evan touches his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Evan asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

Connor sighs. “Yeah it’s…” He trails off, not really sure how to talk about this right now. 

“After?” Evan asks. “Usual place?” 

Connor nods. “Please.”

—«·»—

Connor transforms and lands a feet away from Evan. He’s done this so many times that it doesn’t even startle Evan anymore, which is strangely nice feeling. 

Evan glances up from his phone with a smile. “Hey, thought you might’ve forgotten.” 

“Nah got caught up with Jared working out something for a project.” Connor pulls the keys out of his pockets. “Ready to commit a B and E?”

Evan shakes his head. “You’re never going to get sick of that joke, are you?” 

Connor smirks as he unlocks the door. “Probably not. After you.” 

Evan steps past Connor and into the abandoned ice cream shop. Connor follows closely behind him and locks the door. 

Every time they come here, Connor wonders how someone hasn’t torn this place down yet. He’s glad they haven’t, he’s been using it as his own sort of hide out since it shut down and he nagged a key from the owner when she wasn’t looking (or expecting a bat to steal her key). 

“This place is awful,” Evan says, right on cue. 

Connor drops into a booth with cracking vinyl. “And yet you never offer an alternative.” 

Evan puts down his books and backpack. “What’s up?” He nudges Connor until Connor scoots over so they can share the same side of the booth. 

“Remember that thing I was telling you like…last week?” Connor asks. 

Evan raises his eyebrows. “You tell me a lot of things.” 

Connor elbows him. “About Zoe and Alana. Zoe cut me off.” 

“Uh…sort of? They’ve been getting really close lately, they spend a lot of time together.” Evan’s eyes widen. “ _ Oh _ .” 

Connor snorts. “Come on, Hansen. You aren’t  _ that _ oblivious.” 

Evan buries his face in his hands. “C-come on, Connor. I— Wow that was… They’re…” 

“Really obvious?” Connor offers. 

Evan nods, face still covered.  

“It’s okay, Ev.” Connor ruffles his hair. “At least you won’t have to suffer through all the pining Jared and I have been dealing with for the past like several months.” 

Evan groans. He sits up suddenly. “Wait but Zoe’s…” 

“What?” 

“Aren’t you immortal?” 

Connor grimaces. “Yeah. That’s…a thing. I mean, it hasn’t stopped her in the past.”

Evan blinks. “What?” 

Connor rests his elbows on the table. “Zoe’s had plenty of relationships before. It’s not like…that unusual? I guess? It’s…harder.” 

“What about you?” Evan asks softly. 

Connor avoids his eyes. “I don’t really do that anymore.” 

“Oh.” Evan sits back. 

“But Zoe,” Connor says, desperate to get back to the subject at hand, “she still goes out. Meets people. Falls in love. She’s…good at it. She doesn’t—” He inhales sharply. “It’s painful to watch when you know the outcome and you always know the outcome. It’s even more painful to live it. But there’s— there’s always this one fucking part of you that hopes that somehow…it’s not going to turn out the same way this time but…that’s not how anything works.” 

Connor shrugs helplessly. “Zoe has gotten used to breaking hearts and getting her own broken. I don’t think that makes it any easier.” 

“D-doubt it,” Evan mumbles. 

Connor takes a deep breath. “Zoe’s going to tell Alana.” 

Evan jerks away. “What?!” 

“She’s going to tell Alana.” 

“About the—?” Evan gestures frantically at Connor. 

Connor forces a laugh and grabs Evan’s hands to avoid getting hit in the face. “Breathe, Ev. Yes, the vampire thing. We talked about it. I mentioned it to Jared before I left today.” 

Evan blinks rapidly. “A-and you’re okay with this?” 

Connor makes a face. “I can’t stop her so…I guess. Alana is my friend too.” 

“You don’t tell people, though,” Evan whispers. 

Connor looks down at Evan’s hands in his own. “I guess I start now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in character?? i dont know her. also,, yeah thats a la mode when i say i dont know whats happening i REALLY dont know whats happening
> 
> *poses* college is killing me hmu on [tumblr](http://heavenansen.tumblr.com/) to remind me to update or something 
> 
> let me know what you want to see in this i guess cause i dont know whats happening


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe tells Alana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy spook! i have lots of regrets
> 
> also? please dont expect much from this. im actually sick right now and it took a lot to get this finished and its horrible in some places but the other day i promised myself i would post on halloween so...here we are. even tho its been....a bad night and it feels really wrong to post right now...here are some vampire kids
> 
> my friends know their influences
> 
> enjoy

Zoe twists her hands together. This never gets any easier. She’s done it dozens of times but—

She takes a deep breath. 

The door opens and Connor is the first one out. She grabs his arm. 

Connor jumps. “God, Zoe! Don’t do that!” 

“Alana?” she asks, digging her fingers into his arm. 

Connor pulls the two of them away from the doorway. “Talking to the teacher, why?” 

Zoe makes a frustrated sound and Connor’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh. Fuck, right now?” 

“Better now than later,” Zoe mutters. 

Connor runs his hand through his hair. “Shit, she’ll probably be out in a minute.” 

“Right. Okay.” Zoe takes a shaky breath.

Connor sighs. “You were so confident about this the other day, what the fuck happened?” 

“I realized that I’m actually doing this,” Zoe hisses. 

“Then do it,” he says flatly, pulling his arm out of her grasp. “Up to you. I didn’t want to tell her.”

“Tell who what?” Alana asks. 

Zoe freezes. 

Connor rolls his eyes. “Zo wanted to tell you something. I told Ev I’d help him with an essay, so I’m leaving. Have fun.” He bumps his shoulder against Zoe’s as he passes by and whispers “Have fun” into her ear. 

Zoe’s stomach churns. 

Alana watches Connor disappear into the crowd of people before turning back to Zoe. She gives Zoe a confused look. “What did you want to tell me?” 

Zoe looks around. There are too many people, so many ears. And it’s  _ high school _ . “Not…not here.” 

Alana blinks. “Okay. Where would be…better?” 

Zoe hesitates. Her first instinct is to offer her house, but that’s a terrible idea because there’s no escape there. Also she does not need her mother swooping in during this. She didn’t exactly clear this with her parents. “Follow me,” she says, grabbing Alana’s hand and hoping her own isn’t too sweaty. 

Zoe weaves through the sea of students rushing to get out of the building, looking for any abandoned classroom she can get. While most are devoid of students, a lot have teacher sitting at desks, working on computers, correcting papers, regretting life choices, normal after school teacher things. 

She walks past a darkened classroom and jerks to a stop before taking a few steps back and glancing inside. She drops Alana’s hand. 

“Zoe?” Alana asks. 

The door is closed, but no one is there. Zoe tries the handle. Not locked yet. Perfect. “In here,” Zoe says, gesturing for Alana to follow. 

Zoe doesn’t think she’s ever had a class in this room before, even though she passes it daily. Sunlight streams in from the windows on the outside wall, bathing half the room in orange light with the setting sun. Fall means early sunsets and Zoe can’t wait until the days are practically night. She moves along the edge of the room, staying in the more shadowy parts of the room.

Alana hesitates by the doorway. “Should I…close the door?” 

Zoe swallows and nods. “Yeah that’s a good idea.” 

Alana closes the door and puts her bag down on a desk. “Is everything alright, Zoe?” 

“Why would something be wrong?” 

She shakes her head. “You’re acting strange. You have been for a few days. Did something happen?” 

Zoe forces a laugh. Yeah, something did happen. Over one hundred and fifty years ago. “Nothing new,” she promises. 

Alana frowns. “Are you sure?” 

“It’s fine,” Zoe promises. “I just…” She takes a breath. She’s rehearsed these words hundreds of times. She’s said them dozens of times. She said them only a few months ago when she confirmed it for Jared and Evan. This shouldn’t be too bad. 

She feels like she’s going to throw up. 

She just needs to  _ say it _ . 

“Zoe?” Alana asks softly. 

Zoe opens her mouth because she should just be able to say it. “I really like you!” 

Those were the wrong words. 

“And I’m a vampire,” Zoe adds quickly, panic building. “Those are two things, thought you should know them and I have to go now so it’s fine I’m just going to—” She rushes past Alana, throwing open the door and hurrying out in the hallway. 

That literally could not have gone worse. 

—«·»—  


Jared is standing at Zoe’s locker. Zoe slows down as she gets closer, trying to seem as casual as possible. “What are you doing here?” she asks. She nudges him out of the way so she can unlock it. 

He looks back down at his phone. “Waiting for you.” 

Zoe frowns. “Why?” 

“Immortal emo phase told me things were going down.” Jared raises his eyebrows a few times. “Figured I’d be there as a shoulder to lean on.” He elbows her. 

Zoe rolls her eyes. “Why would I need a shoulder to lean on?” 

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Jared clarified. “I was talking about Alana. It’s probably really tough when you find out the girl you’re in love with is an undead immortal bloodsucking monster.” 

“Wow.” Zoe pulls her umbrella out of her locker. At least one of them is treating this like a joke. “Why are you offering your shoulder, you’re gay.” 

Jared gives her an offended look. “It’s a platonic shoulder!” 

Zoe stares at him for a moment before turning back to her locker. 

“Where is Alana anyway? I figured she’d be talking your ear off.” 

Zoe doesn’t look at him. “She’s…somewhere. I don’t know.” 

“Okay, ominous bullshit. We’re doing great. Thanks, Zo.” 

Zoe scowls. “Why are you  _ here _ ?” she snaps, turning to him. “Other than to be annoying?” 

Jared gives her a flat look. “Because I’m your friend. And you spent the day freaking out. Plus, Connor told me to make sure you don’t leave without him.” 

“Of course,” Zoe mutters. 

“One because your his ride home and two because he’s your brother and does actually care about you under all the assholeness and bullshit.” Jared shrugs. “If it doesn’t go well he wants to know that you’re okay. Or something. Evan was reading him better than I was but he can’t be here because they’re off working on an essay and being nerds, so who knows.” 

Zoe closes her locker door. “Fine. I’ll wait. But he needs to hurry up I don’t want to be here for longer than I need to be.” 

“I already texted him a few death threats,” Jared says. “The classics. Stake through the heart. Beheading. All the good stuff. They should be here in a few.” 

Zoe leans against her locker. “Great.” 

As they wait, Zoe feels her phone vibrate a few times in her pocket, but she ignores it. She just fiddles with her car keys as Jared plays a game on his phone. 

She’s usually better at this. More levelheaded. Not so…nervous.  

She also usually doesn’t run out. 

“We’re here,” Connor announces, turning the corner. He has his sunglasses on the top of his head and his hat in his hands. “Let’s get out of this place.” 

Zoe pushes off the locker. The fact that Connor doesn’t even have to ask her says a lot about how she must look right now. Evan keeps giving her nervous glances. 

“Evan coming?” she asks as she pulls her sunglasses from the side of her backpack. 

Jared snorts. “‘Evan coming?’” he mocks. “How is that a question.” 

Evan turns red and Connor lowers his sunglasses. 

Zoe shakes her head. “Let’s just go. I have to study for music theory.” 

As they reach the entrance, Connor puts on his hat and Zoe opens her umbrella. She does have homework, but she’s also considering just going to bed. Being undead doesn’t mean she doesn’t get tired. 

Zoe almost drops her keys when she sees Alana standing by her car. 

“Shotgun,” Connor says as soon as he spots her. Evan elbows him. 

“Hi,” Alana says quickly when they get closer. “I…figured this was a good place to wait for you.” 

Zoe nods slowly. “That…makes sense.”

“You’re…” Alana looks from Zoe to Connor. “You’re  _ both _ …”

“Dead?” Connor offers. 

“Isn’t it more accurate to say undead?” Alana asks.  

“Welcome to the club,” Jared says. “It’s surprisingly lame.”

Her eyes widen. “Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn’t even think— if they hadn’t known—” 

“Connor wouldn’t have said anything,” Zoe interrupts. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Evan and Jared have known for a few months now.” 

“How did Evan find out?” Alana asks. 

Evan and Connor exchange a glance. 

“L-long story,” Evan mutters, looking away pointedly. 

“Okay…” Alana says slowly. “What about Jared?” 

“I asked him ‘Why do you wear black all the time? What are you, some emo vampire?’” Jared explains. 

“And I replied ‘I’m also a power-bottom,’” Connor finishes. 

Zoe makes a face and whacks his arm. Connor doesn’t even flinch. 

Jared nods. “And I said ‘TMI, corpse’ and we moved on.” 

Alana furrows her eyebrows. “I… There are so many questions.” 

Connor raises an eyebrow at Zoe. “We can try to answer them. Just not…here.” 

Zoe takes a shallow breath. “Yeah. If you…aren’t busy? Evan’s already coming over.” 

Jared scoffs. “I’m coming too, I just happen to have my own car.” 

“I still have shotgun,” Connor says, pulling open the passenger side door. 

Evan shakes his head and climbs into the backseat. 

Jared gives Zoe a two finger salute and says, “I’ll race you” before walking over to his car. 

Zoe looks back to Alana. “You aren’t mad, right?” she asks softly. 

Alana gives her a nervous smile. “No it’s just…a lot.” 

“Yeah it’s…that. I’m,” Zoe tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay,” Alana promises. She reaches out and squeezes Zoe’s hand. “Thank you for telling me.”   

Zoe bites the inside of her cheek. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and eat candy for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the 3rd time ive had to say this, but im so sorry if you like twilight. no idea when the next chapter will be, bug me on [tumblr](http://heavenansen.tumblr.com/) or something if youd like idk


End file.
